All I Want Is A Place In Your Heart
by vanillatwilight208
Summary: (All Human) Rose and Dimitri have been best friends since childhood and have been completely inseparable. However what if one tragedy forces them apart and makes them face their real feelings towards each other. A short Romitri story with just 2 or 3 chapters. Please Read and Review :D NOW COMPLETE !
1. Chapter 1

**AN : Now well here's my lame first attempt at a short story featuring my most favorite couple in the entire fanfic universe ! :D But let me tell you one thing English is not my native language so I'm really sorry in advance if there's any grammatical error. And I really appreciate constructive criticism so go ahead but please don't be rude cause I'm not a professional writer but am just writing it for fun. Thank you and I'll really appreciate if you'd review. Thank you :)**

**Important Story Note : I know Pink Rose is not a rare thing but is one of the most common flowers but I was just too lazy to think about another flower :P**

**All I Want Is A Place In Your Heart**

**Chapter 1**

She looked at the clock and sighed. There were still 15 minutes to go before the clock struck 12 and she would turn 23.

Not that she cared. Gone were the days when she would eagerly wait for her birthday and all the wishes and pampering and gifts.

But amongst all the gifts, there would be one person's present she would be the most excited to open. The gift would always be wrapped in a purple wrapping paper, her favorite color, along with a single pink rose, again her favorite flower, with a greeting card written in absolutely the weirdest, the ugliest and the handwriting almost everyone had failed to understand completely, except her, by her favorite person on the planet.

And who was this one person ? None other than her best friend from ever since she had shifted her house in the posh locality of California when she was 7 years old- Dimitri Belikov.

Studying in the same school, the two were absolutely inseparable. While Dimitri was the hottest and the most popular hunk in school, Rose was the carefree adorable doll.

Dimitri was neither a playboy and nor was he into dating.  
He may have been the most popular hottie but he wasn't a jerk.

But for him there was only one girl- Rose, his best friend. Girls envied Rose for being so close to Dimitri and almost everybody was aware of the fact that she was the most beautiful girl in school with her dark almost black hair and her sexy figure.

Well yes everyone was aware of it except Rose herself.

And almost every boy in school itched to take her out for at least a cup of coffee, but were way too scared of Dimitri. Not that the two were dating each other, in fact whenever anyone would confront them to be a couple, they would simply laugh their heads off.

But as they say that a girl and a boy can never be just friends. Same was the case with Rose.

She herself didn't know when the lovebug had bit her. But the realization had hit her like a storm that one afternoon after school, when she saw a panting Dimitri, running up to catch up with his best friend, with a I-need-to-tell-you-something-damn-important look on his face.

_'See that girl over there ?'_

_'Yeah, that's Tasha Ozera. She's my partner In the science club. Why ?'_

_'I think I like her..'_

Rose had absolutely no idea what had happened the moment he said those words to her. Even though he had made kind off clear that it was just a small crush and nothing serious. But that was enough to break her heart in a million pieces. Tasha and Dimitri had dated but broke up after 3 months. But Rose had no idea why those 3 months were sheer torture for her. And her happiness knew no bounds the day Dimitri had parted ways with his girlfriend. Though she did think that it was kind of selfish of her, but her heart again clenched at the thought that even if just for 3 months she had to share Dimitri's undivided attention with her. And the fact that Tasha was nothing less of a bitch. What else would explain the incident when at the school dance, Tasha had 'accidentally' spilled her wine glass over Rose's beautiful red dress which was Dimitri's favourite color on her. Or the fact that she looked really gorgeous in it and her best friend couldn't take his eyes off her the entire night and had spent most of the evening laughing and joking around with Rose instead of dancing with his whiny girlfriend.

But a few months later when there were just a few months left for their graduation, fate had taken an ugly turn and changed it all for the worse.

Dimitri's mother, Olena Belikov, had died in a car accident.

And nothing was the same anymore.

_He had changed_

Rose knew how much Dimitri loved his mother. When Dimitri was just 12 years old he had beat up his father in a fit of rage after he saw him beating the life out of his innocent beautiful mother. Ever since then Dimitri had taken a vow to protect the ones he loved dearly. He was a complete Mama's boy and he didn't care to hide it. Something Rose loved more than anything about him.

However she had no idea that this tragedy would take such a toll on the love of her life.

Dimitri would hardly talk to anyone and would always keep himself locked up in his room. No matter how much his sisters would try to talk to him, but he would never open up with them. The only person he spoke to was Rose. And she was thankful that at least there was someone he had allowed to let in, in his dark world.

Even though he would only answer her in monosyllables, sometimes not even that, yet she was sure that day wasn't far when he would open up completely to her again and let her fight his inner demons alongside him. She was sure that she would bring her old Dimitri back no matter what. The same Dimitri, who would spend half of his day planning pranks to play on her, not sit in a corner in his dark room, staring at his Mother's picture for hours.

But then she remembered the day of his mother's first death anniversary. The day when he was completely broken. She remembered seeing him crying in the morning and how he had wrapped his arms around her body and cried into her chest while she stroked his hair and let her own silent tears fall.

In the evening she thought of checking up on him again to make sure he was alright. But when she entered his room, the sight that had greeted her made her eyes widen in horror.

_There he sat in a corner, leaning against the wall, eyes closed and tears streaming down his cheeks, with a broken piece of glass held tightly in his hand and completely unaware of the blood that had stained the sleeve of his white shirt red._

_'DIMITRI !'_

_'What's wrong with you ?!' She rushed towards him. And threw the piece of glass out of his hand._

_'Ro...Roza I'm tired of it all now..I c-can't do this anymore I want M-Mama and the only way I c-can get to her is by killing myse-'' His hoarse voice was stopped by a soft palm on his lips._

_'__'Don't you dare say that ever again ! Didn't you once think of what will your family go through if something happens to you ?! What about,Sonya Karolina and Victoria huh ?! And Paul ?! How would that little boy react when he sees his Uncle Dimka like this ?!' Her voice choked with tears as she continued, 'And what about me Dimitri !? Ho-How would I survive without you ?! You didn't even once think of me ?!' She shook him holding his collar._

_'You would have managed Roza, I'm sure even you would not have wanted a friend who barely talks to you. I really think, you should find someone else as your fri-' His voice that was barely audible was now stopped as he felt soft luscious lips on his. His eyes widened in shock as he realized his best friend was kissing him and that also with so much passion and love._

_His heart skipped a beat, as he realized his first kiss was with his best friend, his Roza._

_Even though he had dated Tasha for a few months, but he had never crossed his limits. The only physical relation they ever shared included a few occasional hugs or pecks on the cheek- mostly which were initiated by Tasha._

_He had no idea why he had never liked Tasha coming closer to him. He didn't know why but it just didn't feel right. Everytime she would lean towards him expecting to kiss her he would just give a light peck on her cheek. She even tried to kiss him. Many times but he never allowed her._

_And now that he felt his Roza's lips on his, he knew exactly why._

_The kiss ended as abruptly as it had begun. Breathless, she said against his lips, '__' . .Again._ Understand ? No one. And I mean NO ONE can take the place of Dimitri Belikov in my life ! And you cannot leave me alone ! Not now, not today nor EVER ! Can't you see it ?! I-I LOVE YOU DAMNIT!

_She gazed in his chocolate brown eyes as her words echoed in the dark confines of his room , the feature of his perfect face that she loved the most. She could see a string of emotions in his eyes-_

_Shock. Happiness. Fear. Hurt. Love ? (Or had she Imagined it ?) Because as soon as she saw the hint of love in his eyes, she immediately saw it getting replaced by an emotion that left her heartbroken- Anger._

_She watched horrified, as his entire body shook with a fury so strong, it broke her. He held her arm and pulled her up, pinning her against the wall. With eyes full of hatred, he said through gritted teeth, 'Get that thought out of your mind Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur. You and I can never be US. The sooner you understand this, the better or else, I'll forget we ever even knew each other. Now, get the hell out of this room.' He said in a menacingly deadly whisper._

_To say that he had left her shattered would be an understatement. She didn't know what hurt more, knowing that he would probably never even look at her again or the fact that she lost him._

_She had lost the Dimitri, she knew. The Dimitri who had a heart of gold. The Dimitri who would beat the hell out of the person who dared to bring even a single tear in her brown eyes. Because standing here in front of her was not her Dimitri but a complete stranger. A person whose dreadful past had destroyed him. A person who was now in complete control of his inner Demons as he had lost the battle fighting against them._

_She walked out of the room unaware of where she was going. She was numb. That's all she knew._

_She was unaware of the sound of a glass shattering in the room she had just exited because the sound of her own heart breaking into a million pieces was all that echoed in her ears._

_She was completely unaware of the heart piercing screams as everyone rushed towards the source of the sound, and collided into her, thundering her with questions she just couldn't hear._

_Instead, she kept walking and had no idea how and when she had exited the Belikov Mansion and crossed the Gazebo that they had termed as their favorite spot where they would spend most of the time fooling around or planning ways to irritate his sisters and her brother, Christian. She didn't know when she had stepped in her room and slid against the door waiting for the unshed tears that stung her eyes to stream down her cheeks._

It wasn't his words that had sliced through her heart that day. But the hatred she had seen in his eyes that had killed her.

She was brought out of her reverie and she heard the clock chime and wiped the tears on her face. It was midnight and now she would have to start her fake happy act again. Putting on the best fake smile that she could manage, she unlocked the door and went down the stairs to see her family, friends and the entire Belikov clan standing with huge smiles, holding the gifts , on which she was sure they had spent hours of thinking on, in their hands.

She didn't have to search each and every corner of the room to know he wasn't there. Because she knew he won't be there.

It had been 5 years since that dreadful night. And ever since that day, he had tried his best never to cross paths with her again. Within a week of that incident he had left California, to complete his education and never came back home even in his vacations. He would call his sisters back in New York where he had bought an apartment and would spend the holidays with them there.

And when he had returned after 3 years, he had immersed himself completely in the family business his mother left behind. And even if ever he visited her house, it would only be to meet her family. She had tried talking to him a few times, but he had always ignored her without even looking at her once. And she had lost all hopes, when he had not even wished her on her birthday the year he came back from New York, despite living just a few steps away. And just like the previous times, she knew he wouldn't be there.

Thanking everyone , she sat and chatted for sometime before hugging them goodnight. She sighed as she entered her room to see all the gifts on her bed, kept by her housekeeper. Even though she didn't feel like opening them, but still thought against it for the sake of their feelings and love.

The moment she switched on her lights and looked at the pile of gifts, her breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat.

Because, sitting there right on top of the sparkling wrapped gifts, lay a purple sheet of paper neatly folded along with a pink rose.

Chapter 2 coming soon people ! :) Don't forget to review !


	2. Chapter 2

**AN : **

**Thank you all sooo much for your amazing reviews, favs and follows ! :D You guys are the best ! And someone asked me where I am from. Well I'm from India :)**

**Now let me tell you that I'm not really satisfied with this chapter. But still I had to post it and I tried my best. So sorry if I disappointed you :( **

**Then again just like I said in the previous chapter that pink rose is one of the most common flowers but yet I decided to make it rare. So in this story, it's as rare as a unicorn :P**

**Disclaimer : I forgot to add it in the previous chap so here it goes : I only own this story but do not own Vampire Academy or any Vampire Academy characters . The amazing Richell Mead does. no copyright infringement intended.**

**All I Want Is A Place In Your Heart**

**Chapter 2**

She kept staring to and fro at the purple paper in her hand and the pink rose sitting in her lap, thinking whether to open it and read it or not.

_What if this letter and rose was from someone else ?_

_But nobody other than him knows about purple being my favorite color, they all think it's red..._

_But the color of the sheet could just be a coincidence._

_And the rose ? Pink roses were rare in this season, and in all of Cali there were just a few florists where they were available throughout the year. And he used to order it well in advance for me'_

_Maybe it was from a different florist'_

_Ugh ! Cut the crap Rosemarie! Just open the damn letter and read it !_

'Great...so now I'm talking to myself..' she muttered.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the letter without looking at it and tried to compose her heart, not wanting to set any hopes.

Opening the sheet, she finally looked at the letter... and gasped.

_Holy God !_

And there it was. On the paper, was absolutely the weirdest, the ugliest handwriting in the world. Handwriting that could only belong to _him._

Placing a hand on her chest she took a few deep breaths to compose her heart which seemed to be beating at a thousand miles per hour.

She looked at the letter again and started reading it.

_Hey Roza_

_How are you ? Happy Birthday. I wish you get all the happiness in the world._

_I am sorry Roza._

_I know I've been a jerk to you. And I know no matter what explanation I give for my behavior, it won't be enough for you to forgive me. But I couldn't help it Roza. Trust me, I just couldn't._

_My sisters never really accepted me as their own. Even though it was Mama and Dad, together who brought me home that day from the orphanage but ever since then, it was only Mama who understood me... until I met you._

_For me there have been only two people in my life who I could have even given up my life for._

_Mama and you._

_My sisters tried hard to accept me but couldn't. And as for Dad, you know exactly what happened._

_And when Mama left, a part of me died._

_After she was gone, I don't know what had come over me. You know how attached I was to her. My mind kept on screaming that this was the ugly truth but my heart? It kept on saying that all this was a nightmare and I would wake up with my head rested in her lap. But gradually, the reality started sinking in and I realized she would never return._

_I simply couldn't believe that she would no longer be with me to ruffle my hair just to annoy me - and you know how much I hate it when somebody does that. Even if it would be her or you. I couldn't believe that, she won't be there to save me from Dad's scolding and beating when he would return home drunk. I couldn't believe she won't be there to bake my favorite black bread._

_I couldn't believe she would not be there with me anymore._

_No one except Mama loved me for who I was._

_No one but you._

_Despite knowing the truth about me not being a blood born Belikov, you accepted me for who I was. You made me feel as if I was wanted in this world. You cared for me in a way that only Mama could._

_The warmth I felt with you around, made me forget all my past and worries._

_And you know it was only you and her, I held the closest to my heart. The two most special people in my life. Two people without whom I could never even imagine my life without._

_The people I always held the closest to my heart, left me. First it was my parents. Then Mama._

_And I was scared Roza. Scared of the fact that what if I lost you as well._

_And so I started distancing myself from you._

_I wanted you to leave me for the better. I knew if I immediately turned myself away from you, it would hurt you to an unlimited extent. So I continued meeting you but would hardly talk to you. Either answering your questions in just a few words or by silence. But I guess I underestimated your friendship and care for me._

_Because you never gave up on me._

_You kept coming to me despite me turning you down. And then on the day of Mama's first death anniversary when I had cried in your arms, I realized that you would always be there for me. No matter how I was or in which state I was. You would be there. And that thought scared the hell out of me Roza. Cause instead of drifting away from me, you only seemed to be coming closer. And I couldn't let you suffer because of me. So that day, I decided to end it all up. I decided to end my life. And I would have ended up slitting my wrist had you not walked on me._

_My fear had come true that day when I had felt your lips on mine and when I had heard those three words from your mouth. After such a long time I had felt a swarm of emotions evoked within me._

_Emotions that I never even knew existed._

_Shock on hearing those words. Fear of what I thought had come true. I wanted to push you away from me and instead you had fallen in love with me. Hurt, hurt for what I was going to do to you next. And then anger, anger for why you fell for me. Why did you fall in love with this unwanted soul in this world. Why did you fall for this orphan who had nothing to give to you. No happiness. The only thing I've ever given people close to me is misery and pain._

_You have no idea how difficult it was for me to say all those harsh words to you. To hurt you in such a way. But trust me Roza, it had hurt me more than you when I said those words and when I had seen the look on your face. The way you looked completely shattered and broken._

_And I know the way you were reading my eyes, you knew it was hatred. But Rose, trust me, that hatred wasn't for you. It was for me. I hated myself with a passion from that day for doing all that to you._

_I know I don't deserve to be forgiven for all this. But Rose, even if you do, I'd never be able to forgive myself._

_And now you must be wondering why am I telling you all this now after five long years?_

_Call me selfish, but I can't , I just can't hide it from you anymore. I can't stay away from you Roza._

_I would often pretend to ignore you whereas in reality , all I wanted to desperately do was hold you in my arms and never let go._

_The moment you would enter the same room I would be in, I would walk away without even once glancing at you, only to hide behind a wall and look at you to my heart's content._

_But my heart. It's a funny thing you know. It never felt satisfied even If I would keep looking at you for hours. At first I could never understand why. But now , I know why. All this while, the answer was always there hidden in my heart. And the answer is_

_I Love You._

_I always had and I always will my Roza. I don't know since when but I had lost my heart to you a long long time ago.I had always kept this feeling overshadowed by our 'friendship' because I was too scared to lose you._

_But now, I can't take it anymore._

_I know you'd never want to see me again. But please Roza. Just meet me this last time and I promise you, I'll never bother you again. Just one last time. Please._

_Meet me at the gazebo as soon as you read this letter._

_Just this once._

_If you want, you can hit me, scold me, do anything that you want but I want to, I have to and I need to hear your voice._

_I want to see you Roza. Talk to you like we used to. Fight like we used to. Tease each other like we used to. Irritate each other like we used to. And love you like I want to._

_If not forever, then just this once._

_I need you, love._

_Come back to me._

_Yours forever_

_Comrade_

She stopped running as the same gazebo that was a witness to all their beautiful memories came into view.

It was an absolutely breath taking sight. The floor of the gazebo was filled with red rose petals with not even a single speck of white of the marble floor visible. The gazebo was lighted up with fairy lights and candles. And in the centre was a table on which was placed a heart shaped chocolate cake along with a bunch of pink blossoming roses. And right opposite to the table was a white loveseat.

And right behind that loveseat was a man standing with his back towards her with his eyes gazing at the midnight sky, dressed in a crisp white button down shirt and blue denim jeans.

As if sensing her, he slowly turned around.

With tears streaming down her face, she ran as fast as her legs could take her to the one person who meant the world to her.

Her life. Her love. Her Dimitri.

And before he knew it, he felt a soft warmth engulf him as the love of his life sprinted up to him and buried her head in his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist and on his own accord, his arms wrapped around her petite form and he buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent.

But just as abruptly as she had hugged him, she pulled away.

He looked at her confused, disappointed at the sudden loss of warmth.

But then he realized what he had written in the letter.

Of course. How could he expect her to come running in his arms and forget everything when he knew all this while he had been nothing but a jerk to her.

Taking a deep breath , he braced himself.

But just like every other time, Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur shocked him with her words.

'You fool ! You idiot ! How could you !? How could you even _think_ that I will never want to see your face again when all these years I had been dying to meet you ! Dying to hear those words from your mouth ! Dying to tell you that no matter what, I'll always be by your side !'

She pushed him 'And Belikov, who the hell do you think you are to push me away from you ?! Who the hell gave you the right to decide whether you deserve me or not huh And who the hell are you decide whether we are meant to be or not huh ?!'

She was shouting now but she didn't care. She didn't care if the whole block heard her cause she had to let it all out. She had to tell him the truth.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt she said, "Listen you moron, I think you are forgetting the fact that this relationship also includes ME and I HAVE made my decision ! You wanted to hold me once ?! You wanted to love me once ?! Well, sorry to burst your bubble , but I will NOT let you hold me or love me once. Because I want you to love me FOREVER ! Do you understand that ?!"

With his mouth hanging open, he stared at the girl standing in front of him as each and every word she said, slowly made its way into his brain and before he released what he was doing, he pushed her hands away from his collar, and locked them behind her back, pulling her soft curves flush against his hard body and sealed her lips with his'.

The kiss was anything but gentle. It was passionate and hard. Their lips burned against each other as their tongues met, exploring the depths of each other and tasting each other. He unlocked her hands as his right hand held her waist tightly, pulling her closer and his other hand fisted in the silk curtain of her hair. Her own hands went up his chest towards the nape of his neck, tangling them in his soft locks.

Satisfying the hunger of what felt like an eternity, they finally pulled away, breathless. She rested her head against his chest , listening to his racing heartbeats. He shifted her hair towards her right shoulder, to place feather light kisses from her shoulders to her neck.

'Just because I've forgiven you doesn't mean you can get away without giving me my birthday present. I miss the purple wrapping paper'

She heard him chuckle as he pulled away and tilted his head sideways , his lips curling into one of his rare cute smiles that he only reserved for her and his mother. "What do you want?"

She looked up and stared into his eyes which shone with so much love, it broke her. Trying to stop the tears of joy from flowing down her cheeks, she said in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"All I Want Is A Place In Your Heart'"

He leaned in and kissed her tears away. Staring straight in her eyes , he said " You already have that Milaya.." and placed a small box, wrapped in purple wrapping paper on her palm.

She opened it to see one of the most beautiful diamond rings she had ever laid her eyes on.

Taking the ring out, he bent on his knee, and said "Rosemarie Hathaway Mazur, Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?

Unable to believe the beautiful turn her life had taken , she nodded her head furiously and in a choking voice said, "Yes ! Yes ! Yes !"

He placed the ring on her left hand and pulling her closer he whispered against her lips, "Happy Birthday, Love" , sealing a promise of being together for an eternity with a kiss, as the spying families leaped out from their hiding places and cheered and clapped for the couple.

_They say that if you love someone, let them go._

_If they come back to you, they are your's forever'_

_***END***_

**_I have another Rose Dimitri VA Universe one shot that is absolutely ready but I'll only post it when I get enough reviews on this one ! ;) So please do review people ! :D And that one shot will be posted. (It takes place after Last Sacrifice)_**


End file.
